Erica's scheme falls to pieces!
In this episode, Dylan is rescued from a ruthless cop who attempted to harass him while he was sedated (and tasing Michael Harper while he was at it!) and Erica's conniving is exposed again for the world to see! A hostage (the wife of the imposter Richard) is killed at Erica's command, but she is finally arrested for kidnapping and facilitating murder. Scene One: The Balducci home. The scene picks up from yesterday's end, where the entire Harper family finds out that "Richard Harper" is not Richard, but a man named Frank Wallace. FRANK: You have me mistaken for someone else! ANYSSA: DNA doesn't lie! BRYAN: Also you do not have that mole that the real Richard had! (Frank is silently cursing at Erica for not telling him that specific detail!) FRANK: What mole?! WENDY: Don't be so dense, the real Richard had a mole on his right shoulder. It was the same mole that Erica and Samantha has. FRANK: Wait a minute, Erica never told me that! (This unleashes more suspicion!) MICHELLE (coldly): How do you know my sister, Erica? FRANK: She is your sister?! MICHAEL (acidly): Yes, she is our sister. How do you KNOW her?! That is what we want to know. FRANK (cursing himself): I don't know how I know her. BARRY: I suspect you are lying! FRANK: What do you mean?! You are not a Harper! MICHAEL: He IS a Harper, Michelle, Aunt Patricia and I agreed to that. He and Adam BOTH are now Harpers! ADAM: And Dylan is MY husband! What the HELL do you think you were trying to do?! FRANK: This whole thing was Erica's idea. MICHELLE: What do you mean this was Erica's idea? JASON: Has Erica been up to no good again?! FRANK (realizing he's lost): She wanted to have me kill Dylan. (This infuriates everyone! Adam holds Dylan close) PATRICIA (her eyes spitting fire): What do you mean she wanted you to kill Dylan? FRANK (ratting out Erica, realizing he has nothing to lose): She wanted him dead, this way, with him gone, your family would have been weakened, and she would have swooped in to get the entire trust fund that Dylan has. WENDY: How did you learn about the family? FRANK: Erica told me. She told me all the information. SHEILA: Well, did she also tell you about what she did to Joanna and Cara? FRANK: Yes, she did. I learned my lessons well! ANYSSA: I highly doubt that! You couldn't have had learned anything, if you failed to realize that if you mess with one Harper, you mess with ALL of us. FRANK: Wait a minute, there's more. MICHAEL (angrily): What more is there for us to know? You tried to kill my son, and I am going to have the police called and have you arrested! FRANK: Erica is blackmailing me! (That silences the group) Scene Two; Detroit, Michigan. Erica is trying to raise Frank on her phone. ERICA: Damn it, where is HE?! (She watched Alicia, the child she stole from Watertown, Massachusetts. She tries again, finally she hears the ring) ERICA: About damned time! FRANK: What do you want?! ERICA: Did you kill Dylan?! FRANK: No, I didn't! (Erica explodes in fury!) ERICA: DAMN YOU! Why did you not kill him?! Now I will have to tell Lenore everything! FRANK: Don't bother! I called her and she already knows! Your blackmail threats mean nothing to me! ERICA: With Dylan dead, I would have swooped in and taken the fortune, as it belongs to me! MICHAEL (having taken the phone from Frank): You just showed your hand, sister dear! ERICA (stunned): Michael! It wasn't...I didn't mean! MICHAEL: You're a damned liar, Erica! ERICA: You have to understand! MICHAEL: What is there to understand, Erica! You were planning to have my son killed, so you could take a clear shot at getting back into the family! I have NEVER been so sickened and disgusted with you and your nasty plans! You've gone too far this time, Erica! ERICA (defiantly): I have not gone far enough! MICHAEL: I am warning you, Erica! Either you stop trying to kill my son, or I will make sure you will NEVER do that again! ERICA: I am your sister! MICHAEL (angrily): Don't you even TRY to pull that one on me! True, you are my sister, but you always fail to realize that DYLAN is MY son! He is my flesh and blood! I will be DAMNED if I even let YOU around him again! You are a vicious, vindictive, EVIL woman, Erica! I will NOT tolerate you threatening my son again! You do, lady and you will be SORRY! (The call ends) ERICA (exploding in fury): Damn you, Frank! I am not gonna let you stop me! I will NOT let you get away with this! You may not have killed Dylan, but I am gonna get a pound of flesh! (In the grip of pure rage and utter evil, she grabbed the crying child and in a moment of pure rage, she THROWS the child out the window! Erica is laughing evilly! Were it not for a firefighter, who was over nearby, and them getting a net, the baby would have been killed. Erica lies her way out of trouble.) Scene Three: A house in suburban Dedham, Massachusetts. A man is holding a woman hostage. The woman is Lenore Wallace, the wife of Frank Wallace, the man who was impersonating Richard Harper. The man is holding a gun to the woman's temple. MAN: I am not going to say anything until Erica lets me know what to do. LENORE: Did my husband not tell you that I know everything! MAN (taken aback): What do you mean? Erica said.... LENORE: Erica knows NOTHING! Frank told me the whole story! The blackmail, Erica wanting her nephew dead, her attempt to end run her own family! You think he wouldn't have said anything about it?! MAN: You're lying! Erica would never do that to me! LENORE: Find out. Call your precious boss! MAN: I will.... (The phone rings) LENORE: Maybe it could be your boss. MAN: Shut up! (He answers the phone. Erica is in a rage!) ERICA: The jig is up! MAN: What do you mean?! ERICA: Lenore knows everything! MAN: She WAS telling the truth! ERICA: And Michael and the rest of my family know what I was planning on doing! KILL the woman! I want a pound of flesh out of this! (The man is stunned) MAN: You're nuts! ERICA: Do you want her to bring down the entire plan on us?! Do it! DO IT! (The man aims the gun at Lenore and fires! The bullet strikes her in the head at point blank range. She is dead in an instant!) MAN (with no pleasure): I killed her! ERICA (gleefully): Good! Now we're safe! Next, we kill Frank, and THEN YOU will kill Dylan. My plan will be executed without fail! MAN: Not in this lifetime, Erica. ERICA: What do you mean?! MAN: I just murdered someone on your orders, I will be DAMNED if I kill your own nephew! And this is for your own selfish glee. Enough of it. I just murdered a woman and I will burn in hell long enough for that! I will be damned if I have any more blood on my hands because of you! ERICA: Fine. At least, I still got a pound of flesh out of it. Lenore Wallace can't call the police about what we did! (Scene shifts to Detroit, what Erica is blissfully unaware of, is that a neighbor overheard everything that she had said and that she had done with trying to throw her "daughter" out of a window, and she grabs her cell phone. She dials 911 and is put through to the police. She then calls the FBI!) Scene Four: The Balducci home. Adam is still comforting Dylan. Libby and Barry is also there to comfort their friend. Frank is tied to a chair and is sullen. Anyssa has called the cops. Eileen and Sean, their arms around one another, is stunned about all the craziness their first day in Boston, but are at peace with one another, and grateful that they could help in this situation. EILEEN: How is Dylan doing, Mr. Harper? MICHAEL: Call me Michael. EILEEN: All right, Michael. How is he doing? MICHAEL: He'll be all right. Adam called Dr. Stevenson. SEAN: Who? (Enter Cara) CARA: My colleague, Dr. Abby Stevenson, the chief of staff at Mass General. SEAN: OK. Will he have a lot of trauma from this? CARA: Sean, you don't know all that Dylan has been through over the years. He's been through a lot. Too much, in my mind. EILEEN: Like what? LIBBY: Rape, attempted murder, NUMEROUS times. This one was the hardest. SEAN: My LORD! How he has managed this long is astonishing. I would have been in the bed from all that. PHILOMENA: I went to the pharmacy, and got his sedatives. EILEEN: Good idea, Philomena. SEAN: He needs some sleep. SHEILA: Allen and I will get him home. Adam, you want to come? ADAM: Yes, indeed. (Adam, Sheila and Allen get a drowsy Dylan back to his home) MICHAEL: All right, the police are here. WENDY: Shall we go out and talk to them? ANYSSA: The police are talking to Sheila and the others. BRYAN: We'd better get there. Something is not right. ANYSSA: What do you mean, Bryan? BRYAN: One of the cops is being overly aggressive to Dylan. MICHAEL: Oh, good LORD! I am putting a stop to this! Dylan has been through too much tonight, and I am not going to allow more of this! This ends, here and now! (Everyone is out there, where one of the cops is tormenting Dylan) SHEILA: Come on, Officer! He has been nearly murdered! Why are you haunting him like this?! COP: These are the questions I have to ask! ANYSSA: I don't think so! Not from my stand point! Those are NOT the questions I would be asking, SIR! ADAM: At least let him get home so he can sleep. COP: I have to ask these questions! SHEILA: My GOD! Are you that calloused? He has been shot at! He could have been killed! My cousin is under sedation! He is not gonna be able to talk! You should know that! COP: Let me talk to him! (The cop grabs Dylan and starts to slap him! This angers everyone!) ADAM: Get your hands off of him! COP: Not until I get answers to my questions first! MICHAEL: You let go of my son, you monster! (The cop then grabs his taser and shoots Michael! Michael screams!) SHEILA: You MONSTER! ANYSSA: You've sealed your fate! COP (Laughing): You rotten Harpers! You think you run the world! Ha! I took it back from you! (enters his partner, and he is FURIOUS!) COP #2: Lyle, you FOOL! You attacked Michael Harper! COP #1: So?! I may get a commendation for this! A nice medal, how about that?! WENDY: You bastard! I will see you in JAIL yourself! COP #1: And who is gonna put me there, bitch?! YOU?! (Michael wasn't injured badly, but he is INCENSED!) MICHAEL (rasping): I want your badge number! And I am going to report you to your superiors and I am going to see to it you are fired from your job! You are a corrupt cop! COP #1: Hah! Who would believe you?! ANYSSA: Listen to me, you villain! We are the Harpers! I don't think you know who you are dealing with! For your information, we are the Harpers! We are one of the top families in this city, in the region! And you mess with one, you mess with all of us! I will see you lose your BADGE for this! (The one cop is chagrined, but the other is unashamed for his assault on Michael Harper!) Scene Five: Continuation of the previous scene, Patricia is out and saw the whole thing. PATRICIA: Michael, are you all right? MICHAEL: Yes, Aunt Patricia. I just have a bruised ego. COP #1: Stay away from me, old woman! PATRICIA (in an icy voice): I remember this cop! SHEILA: You do, Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: Yes. He reminded me of someone I saw with Erica one day! WENDY: What do you mean, Aunt Patricia? PATRICIA: Roger told me that he had seen him and Erica together. WENDY: Really? She's been really troublesome, I fear. PATRICIA: And she has to be stopped. MICHAEL (still weak, but is able to get up) But how? PATRICIA: What happened, Michael? SHEILA: That corrupt cop tasered him! PATRICIA: Is that so, Michael? MICHAEL: Yes, he did. He was harassing Dylan. PATRICIA (with a cold look in her eyes): Officer, I will be speaking with your superiors in the morning, and I will not think you should be wearing that badge and carrying that firearm! COP #1: Who says you can file charges against me?! PATRICIA: The aunt of someone whom you tried to taser while he was defending his son! That's who! COP #2: Lyle, you are antagonizing them and I would not want to be you when they finish you off! COP #1: What can they do to me?! COP #2: Plenty! And they are the Harper family! You know the power they wield here in this town! And they will make any charges stick! COP #1: So what?! Erica won't let me.... (he stops knowing he has said too much!) PATRICIA: I knew it! You were hired by Erica to thwart ANY real investigation! COP #1: I am doomed! PATRICIA: You definitely are! (The cop's partner glares at him. The cop who tasered Michael knows now his career is over!) Scene Six: The Atchison home. Libby is sobbing. Linda hears her and comes in. LINDA: What's wrong, Lib? LIBBY: Dylan! He was almost shot. LINDA: What do you mean? LIBBY: Someone who was claiming to be his grandfather tried to shoot him. LINDA: Oh my GOD! Is he all right? LIBBY: I don't know. Sheila, Allen and Adam were taking him home, but some stupid cop was trying to harass him to answer questions! LINDA: Wasn't he sedated? LIBBY: Yes, he was, but the cop was really crooked. LINDA: What do you mean? LIBBY: The cop was somehow connected to Erica Harper. LINDA: Erica? Isn't she in Detroit? LIBBY: Yes, she is. But this cop was VERY familiar with her. Anyssa and Bryan are looking this over. Something is rotten there. LINDA: I know what you mean. (Linda gets her sister a cup of tea, and she gratefully sips it.) Scene Seven: Dylan's house. Adam has finally got Dylan to bed, everyone is congregating at the house to make sure he was all right. Anyssa is on the phone with Susannah. ANYSSA: Hi, Susie. SUSANNAH: Hi, honey. What's going on? ANYSSA: Some really bizarre things going on here. SUSANNAH: What's wrong? ANYSSA: Remember when I told you that my adopted grandfather had come back alive? SUSANNAH: Yes, I did. It did seem kind of strange, considering that he died of a stroke. ANYSSA: Well, from what I have found out, he came into town and tried to con us all. His real name was Frank Wallace. He was in cahoots with Erica. He nearly tried to kill Dylan, on her orders. SUSANNAH: Why? ANYSSA: I don't know why either, honey. I had never thought Richard would try to murder his own grandson. SUSANNAH: Dylan worshiped the ground his grandfather walked on. I bet this is taking a huge toll on him. ANYSSA: Yes, it really is. He's sedated right now, but I am thinking it will soon sink in. (A shrill scream comes from Dylan's room.) SUSANNAH: What's wrong? ANYSSA: It happened, Susie. I think Dylan found out. SUSANNAH: I am on my way there, right now. ANYSSA: Susie, don't do anything rash, please. You can come out here if you need to, but we have it under control here. SUSANNAH: I know things are crazy here, but my family needs me too. ANYSSA: You're sweet for wanting to come here, honey. But I think at present, you should stay there. I will call you and keep you updated on what is happening. When you feel that you should be here, you come, ok? SUSANNAH: OK, that will help. Keep me updated. Ellen will want to know too. ANYSSA: That is without question, Susie. Anytime you want to come out, by all means. SUSANNAH: OK. Would it still help if I came? ANYSSA: By all means. I do need my sister here as well. SUSANNAH: Then I am on my way, I will call as soon as I get to Logan, all right? ANYSSA: Please hurry, Susie. SUSANNAH: I am on my way, hang in there. Tell everyone that I will be there soon. ANYSSA: All right, Susie. Be safe. SUSANNAH: I will, honey. ANYSSA: I will see you later. (Enter Sheila.) SHEILA: Is everything all right? ANYSSA: Susie is coming here. SHEILA: That is good. (Cut to: a couple of hours later. Anyssa is at Logan Airport. She is waiting for Susannah. She sees her coming down the hall.) SUSANNAH: Nyssa, we have to get over to Beacon Hill. ANYSSA: Correct. And we have to deal with the rush-hour traffic. (Susannah and Anyssa get into her car and they drive to the Williams tunnel) Scene Eight: the Wallace home, where the police is taking the gun man into custody and the CSI are working on the Lenore Wallace murder. CRIME SCENE INVESTIGATOR: Have you any idea of who you were working for? GUN MAN: Of course I do. COP #1 (not same cop who harassed Dylan): Who is your boss? GUN MAN: You think I am going to tell you? COP #1: You are facing murder charges here. First degree murder. GUN MAN: They don't have the death penalty here in Massachusetts! CSI: Be glad that they don't. You would be headed to the electric chair if that were the case. GUN MAN: Nobody is gonna make me give away my boss! COP #1: I don't think you will. Because we already know who it is! GUN MAN: You DO? COP #1: Erica Harper! GUN MAN: NO! I will not let you take me in! (Cop takes his taser and shoots it at the gun man) CSI: Are you all right? COP #1: Yes, I am fine. He will come out of it. CSI: What about getting her? COP #1: She will be extradited. CSI: One can only hope. (the CSI finishes the work at the scene, and the gun man is hauled out in handcuffs) Scene Nine: Dylan's home. Dylan has finally realized that the man he thought was his grandfather was not. DYLAN: He tried to kill me! Why? SHEILA: He had us all fooled, sweetie. He had us all believing. MICHAEL: I was disgusted when I found that out, son, but believe me, he will pay for what he did to you. ALLEN: He was a liar. A real bad one. DYLAN: And to find out that he was sent by Aunt Erica! BRYAN: Where did Anyssa go? SHEILA: She went to pick up someone from the airport. BRYAN: Who? (Enter Anyssa and Susannah.) SUSANNAH: Me. BRYAN: Susie?! What are you doing here? SUSANNAH: Family. I am here for this family. Which is mine in a way. BRYAN: We so appreciate this, Susie. SUSANNAH: I am glad to do this. (She goes to Dylan) DYLAN: Susie? What are you doing here? SUSANNAH: Came to see you. Family does for one another, and you are my family. DYLAN: How could he lie to me that way? SUSANNAH: From what Nyssa told me, he lied to everyone. And to have Erica lie to everyone like that. She's beneath contempt. SHEILA: Susie's right, honey, and both of them will be SUFFERING but GOOD! ADAM: And no matter what, babe, we will be there for you, though it all. We're gonna be with you every step through this. You are loved, honey. (Dylan pulls the blankets over him as he falls asleep) Scene ten: Detroit. Erica is enraged that her plan is falling to pieces. ERICA: DAMN it! All my plans have failed! I will NOT allow this to happen! (A pounding on the door) OFF-STAGE VOICE: This is the FBI! Come out here, Erica Harper! With your hands in the air! ERICA: NO! VOICE: We'll break the door down if you don't come out! ERICA: SCREW YOU!: (The door is kicked in, a battery of FBI and Detroit police come in and grab the evil Erica. The baby called Alicia is taken and prepared to be returned to her real family back in Watertown. Erica is handcuffed and she is being hauled out to be extradited back to Massachusetts! The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah